Saturday Detention
by CPotter96
Summary: Both Jake and Sarah get in trouble at school, now they are both grounded but even worth the pair have to spend 8 hours in a Saturday Detention with people they wished they never had to see again
1. Chapter 1 - Jake being sassy

Jake Baker sits at the back of his math class dying from boredom while his Math teacher Mr. Young tries to explain square roots to the class.

Jake quickly pulls out his Mp3 player knowing he could not stand another minute of Mr. Young talking and he throws his earplugs in as he start listing.

He was about half way through his second song when he felt someone pulling one of his earplugs out "hey" said Jake quickly turning around to see Mr. Young is now standing behind him with his arm folded.

"I sorry if you find my lesson to boring to listen too hand it over" said Mr. Young holding his hand out.

"I would rather not thanks anyway" said Jake trying to put his other phone plug back in.

"This is not a debate Mr. Baker hand over the device now" said Mr. Young shouting into Jake ear.

"Sir when are you going to get your eyes checked again not one person in this whole class is listening to you and yet you pick on me" said Jake pointing around the room.

"Baker hallway now" shouts Mr. Young as Jake slowly stands up and walks out into the hallway. He leans against one of the lockers just across from the classroom and waits for Mr. Young to appear.

About 5 minutes later Mr. Young walks out of the classroom with a smile on his face "Right Mr. Baker I recommend you lose your sassy mouth and your attitude problem this Saturday in detention" said Mr. Young handing Jake a Saturday Detention slip before walking back into the room leaving Jake standing in the hallway.

_Mum going to kill me _ Jake thinks before he walks back into the classroom and sits back down at his desk.

I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or any of there characters

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2 - Sarah Mike Detention

Sarah is sitting in history class listing as her teacher Mr Taylor explains World War II when suddenly a paper air plane hit her in the back of the head.

Sarah turns around to see her worth enemy Elliot Murtaugh who is sitting at the back of the classroom laughing about hitting Sarah.

"Are you ok Ms Baker" ask Mr Taylor who has clearly seen Elliot throw the plane Sarah nods before Mr Taylor walks to the back of the room "Mr Murtaugh seeing how you like to be the joker let see how funny it is when your in detention after school today" said Mr Taylor wiping the smile straight off Elliot face.

"But sir I got baseball practice this afternoon my dad will kill me if I get kicked off the team" complains Elliot.

"You should have through about that before you throw a paper air plane at Ms Baker" said Mr Taylor.

Just as he was about to walk away Elliot swears under his breath "that it Murtaugh I had enough of you and your attitude principal office now" said Mr Taylor as Elliot stands up and walks out of the room.

The rest of the class was quiet and simple Sarah is just walking to her locker when Elliot and two of his friends stand in front of her blocking her path "Thank a lot Baker because of you I miss out on my game this Saturday because I in detention" said Elliot.

"How is it my fault you're a bloody idiot" ask Sarah as she tries to pass Elliot but he grabs hold of her shoulder.

"Hey Murtaugh let go off my sister" Sarah hears Mike voice from down the hall within moments the seven year old was standing next to Sarah.

"Go away Pipsqueak" said Elliot as Sarah grabs hold of Elliot and flips him onto the ground.

"No one picks on my little brother clear" said Sarah as Mike kicks Elliot the pair were just about to walk away when they see a shadow standing behind them.

"Bullying are we" said Mr. Young cold voice as both Sarah and Mike turn around " both of you my office now" he said without another word as he start walking down the hallway with Sarah and Mike both close behind.

20 minutes later both Sarah and Mike walk out of Mr. Young office both clutching a Saturday Detention Slip knowing that there mum was going to kill them.

Next Chapter will be longer, it were the yet of the gang found out about Sarah, Mike and Jake Detention

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3 - The Gang

Jake had only just sat down in the cafeteria when both Sarah and Mike enter dragging their heels they slowly walk over to him "hey" they both sigh.

"What are you two complaining about I got to spend my whole Saturday in this prison" said Jake as both Mike and Sarah look at him.

"Join the club we both just got Saturday Detention for fighting Elliot Murtaugh," said Sarah as Jake looks at them both in shock.

"So I am in detention for being sassy to Mr. Young and you two are in for fighting Elliot god I through mum was going to kill me you two are as good as dead" said Jake as Mike punches him in the arm.

Just then, the rest of the gang all walk over "hey what are you three so down about" ask Kim sitting down next to Sarah.

"All three of us got Saturday Detention" said Mike as the rest of the kids look at Sarah, Jake and Mike in shock and disbelieve.

"You guys are so dead," said Mark as all three of the trio nod their heads knowing that Kate and Tom were going to only have nine kids left when they were done dealing with them.

Finally at 3 pm the final bell rings and Jake makes his way out the front of the school meeting up with the yet of the gang "hey guys," he said as the yet of the gang all just nod and at that very moment Kate pulls up in the minivan.

All the kids quickly get in with Sarah grabbing the front seat "how was everyone day" ask Kate.

The car was filled with nine greats and three terrible "ok who said terrible" ask Kate as Mike, Jake, and Sarah all put their hands up.

"We all got Saturday Detention," said Mike quickly as Kate slams on the brakes.

"You three rooms the moment we get home" yells Kate as Mike, Jake, and Sarah all bow their heads preparing for the worth.

Tom React is in the next chapter

Please Review

I Do not own Cheaper by the Dozen


	4. Chapter 4 - Grounded

The moment the van pulls up in the driveway the trio all enter the house and all walk straight up stairs and into Jake and Mike room "dad is going to flip" said Jake throwing himself onto his bed as Mike does the same as Sarah sit down on one of the chairs.

"Tell me about it at least you did not punch anyone" said Sarah knowing that her father hated violence in all it forms meant that Sarah and Mike may be homeless by tonight.

Just after 5 Tom enters the room slamming the door behind him "right your mother just told me you three have Saturday Detention what for" he said directing the question at Jake who rolls his eyes.

"I was sassy to Mr. Young he yelled at me for not doing work when no one was doing work so I asked when he was going to get his eyes checked and he gave me detention" said Jake as Tom just shakes his head before looking at Mike.

"Sarah and I both got busted fighting Elliot Murtaugh. In my defense Elliot grab hold of Sarah so I run up and he called me a pipsqueak one thing lead to another next thing Elliot on the ground and I kicked him" said Mike grinning as Tom shots a nasty glace at both Sarah and Mike.

"Right that it I have it up to here with you three misbehaving, say goodbye to your freedom, your friends, your TV time and most of all your skateboards" he said as all three of the kids jaw drops.

"For how long" demands Sarah leaping up out of the chair?

"Until further notice you bedroom now" he said pointing at Sarah who storms out of the room "as for you two I recommend you both have a hard think about what you done" he said looking at the doors before he storms out of the room slamming the door.

"This sucks" said both the boys together as the lay on there beds knowing that they were now prisoners in there own bedroom.

Please Review

I do not own cheaper by the dozen

If anyone can think of additional punishment I happy to hear them thanks


End file.
